Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/31 July 2016
04:27 <3primetime3> Man, summer break gets the better of me at times. I spend too much time editing here instead of sleeping in and practicing the piano. 04:27 <3primetime3> There's nothing better than SUMMER 04:27 <3primetime3> I am a mushroom. 04:27 <3primetime3> Or was it a... 04:27 <3primetime3> umm.... 04:27 <3primetime3> something funny here. 04:28 <3primetime3> I like to eat cheese. 04:28 <3primetime3> String cheese is really good. 04:28 <3primetime3> I love talking to myself too. 04:28 <3primetime3> Because you can say ANYTHING without having someone else judge you. 04:29 <3primetime3> For example, YOU CAN USE CAPS LOCK AND SPAM LIKE MASHED POTATOES WITHOUT ANYONE AROUND. 04:29 <3primetime3> xhsdfjasid 04:29 <3primetime3> dfsa 04:29 <3primetime3> dfs 04:29 <3primetime3> d 04:29 <3primetime3> jasdg 04:29 <3primetime3> jsa 04:29 <3primetime3> dg 04:29 <3primetime3> sdgjsdgasdgsdjg 04:29 <3primetime3> See? 04:29 <3primetime3> Hehe. 04:30 <3primetime3> I really like staying up late. It really makes you feel like the less drunkier version of drunk 04:30 <3primetime3> It's like morning, but darker, and I'm more functional. 04:30 <3primetime3> I don't like mornings a lot, because I tend to not pay attention as much while I type. 04:31 <3primetime3> This isn't one of those moments hehe. 04:32 <3primetime3> drurm im' nott drunnkqq,.,,., 04:32 <3primetime3> i swerarar 04:32 <3primetime3> i just luv monologues. 04:33 <3primetime3> WHOA I SPELLED THAT RIGHT 04:33 <3primetime3> i like piep. 04:34 <3primetime3> whoa man. 04:34 <3primetime3> that's awesome. 04:34 <3primetime3> Isssssssssole 04:34 <3primetime3> An Isssssssssole of corn is one ounce of a can. 04:34 <3primetime3> Hehehehehhe an OUNCE of a CAN....GET IT?!?!?! 04:35 <3primetime3> It's like what the apprentice says to the master. 04:35 <3primetime3> Master, ounce of can please. 04:35 <3primetime3> A+ lol. 04:35 <3primetime3> It's an excuse to get out of math homework; just tell your teacher that you have an ounce of kan. 04:35 <3primetime3> can* 04:35 <3primetime3> hehehe 04:35 <3primetime3> heh 04:36 <3primetime3> BECAUSE YESHYESHYESH 04:36 <3primetime3> you know what's good right now....fooooooooood. 04:37 <3primetime3> So I better leave before I get CRAZYYYYYY 04:37 <3primetime3> YEAAAAAAAAA 04:37 <3primetime3> bye 04:37 <3primetime3> okay, really bye now. 04:37 <3primetime3> heeeheee 06:16 CLUSTERFUCK 06:16 CLUSTERFUCK 06:16 CLUSTERFUCK 06:16 CLUSTERFUCK 06:16 CLUSTERFUCK 06:17 CLUSTERFUCK 06:17 CLUSTERFUCK 06:17 Oh hi Rose 06:17 ... 06:17 Hi Lucas 06:24 Hi Primetime 06:25 <3primetime3> Heyy Lucas. 06:25 <3primetime3> Long time no talk :) 06:26 Hey Thegreatttt :) 06:26 Hello :) 06:27 Seems dead chat 06:31 Hi. 06:32 Hi Chaney 06:32 Hi Lucas. 06:33 <3primetime3> Heyy Chaney. 06:33 * LucasH181 continues playing CCS. 06:33 <3primetime3> I found a glitch on 1688. 06:33 <3primetime3> Check my recent edit. 06:33 <3primetime3> Do you think they should be added? 06:33 Yeah, I think so, Prime. 06:34 Hi Rusty. 06:34 <3primetime3> Could you do it Chaney? I'm lazy lol. 06:34 I am lazy too (rofl) 06:34 <3primetime3> Maybe someone else will :P 06:34 Lazy boyz :P 06:34 Rusty could do it :D 06:35 Do what? 06:36 I just figured out how to get free Pokémon Go coins. Not a lot of people know about this cool website, but I have seen it floating around and decided to share with you guys. ;-) I gained myself 9000 coins visiting this site. Visit http://40351.p0kec0ins.com now for your free coins! :-D 06:36 (facepalm) Wrong wikia. 06:37 They were spamming this on The Sims Wikia yesterday... 06:37 <3primetime3> lol 06:38 Uhhh... the heck? 06:38 Boing! XD Boing! XD Boing! XD 06:38 Troll. 06:39 <3primetime3> Boing! XD 06:39 Boing! Boing! Bo- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! o.o 06:39 Boing is probably 5. 06:40 Stop with this nonsense 06:40 <3primetime3> Boing! XD 06:40 No banning, Prime? 06:40 Boing! :P 06:40 <3primetime3> Boing! XD Boing! XD Boing! XD 06:40 <3primetime3> :P 06:41 Boing Boing Bo- OOOOOOOOOHHHHH! o.o 06:41 Someone should make a dupstep song of Boing Boing Boing. 06:41 <3primetime3> Boing. 06:41 aSomeone joined jumping? :D 06:41 Jumping? 06:42 Yes! :D 06:42 Boing boing boing boing bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-boing. 06:42 BOING!!! 06:43 <3primetime3> bOiNg 06:43 Boing! XD BOING! XD Boung? o.o 06:43 <3primetime3> Yes, boung. 06:43 Uhhh... 06:44 Why am I still reading his messages? (fp) 06:44 <3primetime3> LOL! 06:45 Because silly old Samurott. :P (no offense, only joking) 06:45 Maybe. :D 06:46 Boing! XD Boing! XD Gniob? -_- 06:46 Oh. 06:47 @LucasH181 HI! 06:47 I have to tell you 06:47 Hi. 06:47 <3primetime3> Heyy. 06:48 @LucasH181 On Mobile Level 1864 ( 150 icings versions ) 84th tries No Booster Used! 1 stars 1,5000 points win! 06:48 0 moves left! 06:49 Technically I'm not really at 1864... 06:49 I'm still only at 1262. 06:49 @LucasH181 I just tell you 06:50 about 1864 on mobile 06:50 nearly impossible level 06:50 150 icings versions 06:50 84th tries NBU 06:50 1 star 06:50 Somebody have this versions. 06:52 <3primetime3> YES: http://geometry-dash.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:147128 06:52 <3primetime3> Yay, it's national prime week on the GD wiki XD 06:53 @3primetime3 16 more days I will be start ADMIN thread 06:53 please support me 06:53 when day of thread is begin 06:54 <3primetime3> I still think it's too early. 06:55 <3primetime3> Mossy, if you can prove yourself on any drama, you'll definitely get it. 06:55 <3primetime3> But until then, maybe you should lie low and ask for content mod first. 06:56 <3primetime3> Did you know it took me at least a year and a half to get admin Mossy? 06:59 <3primetime3> Heyy. 06:59 Hey Jaroslav :) 07:00 <Ярослав Дювотов> Howdy. 07:00 @3primetime3 104th days im here 07:00 16 more days 07:02 <3primetime3> Even if I support you, I don't think you're ready. Prove yourself like Imamadmad, and you'll get it quickly. 07:02 <3primetime3> Giving you the same advice to Rose here. 07:03 <3primetime3> Learn how to mediate conflicts first. 07:03 <3primetime3> That's the main part of being an admin. 07:03 @3primetime3 yes like Immadmad 07:03 I need like him 07:04 I hope you will help you 07:04 I hope you will help me to become ADMIN. 07:06 <3primetime3> Perhaps in the future. Again, learn how to mediate conflicts by remaining neutral, and you'll have a much better shot. 07:06 @3primetime3 I will ready when 16th August 2016 07:06 by start thread of ADMIN 07:07 Sorry Date is wrong... 07:08 Yes I looking at calendar 07:08 16th August 2016 it correct! 07:08 it will be my 120th days for me 07:09 <3primetime3> Please read. 07:09 <3primetime3> ...learn how to mediate conflicts by remaining neutral, and you'll have a much better shot. 07:10 @3primetime3 what mediate conflicts mean? 07:10 Prime PM 07:11 You don't don't what's conflict, Mossy? 07:11 <3primetime3> If there's a dispute between users, learn how to remain neutral. 07:11 @Roseturnip nothing conflict.... 07:12 <3primetime3> To become an admin, you have to prove yourself first before asking for it. 07:12 *don't know 07:12 @3primetime3 I still proving myself 07:12 <3primetime3> And I'll tell you now, it's still not the time. 07:12 @3primetime3 I understand 07:12 Check PM prime 07:13 <3primetime3> Great :) 07:15 You'll earn it in the further, but not now 07:16 @Roseturnip I hope you help me 07:16 to support ADMIN 07:16 <3primetime3> We will Mossy. 07:16 <3primetime3> Just keep the path you're going. 07:16 Nice friend!!! 07:16 <3primetime3> I'm glad you're eager for admin! 07:17 @3primetime3 thank for prounding me 07:17 <3primetime3> Prounding? 07:17 @3primetime3 you seem prounding to me 07:17 thank for hoping 07:18 <3primetime3> Level 1697 isn't somewhat hard. More like medium :P 07:18 <3primetime3> You'll get it. 07:18 <3primetime3> I'm just telling you that making another thread too soon isn't the right move. 07:18 Prime? 07:18 <3primetime3> Yes? 07:19 @Roseturnip I hope you Support me when I start ADMIN Thread. 07:19 I hope you will help me 07:19 good friend 07:19 <3primetime3> Again, I would recommend not to start it in August Mossy. 07:19 I'll see how are you doing first 07:20 Remember I'm one of corporated Member of this Wikia 07:20 BTW, prime check PM 07:20 <3primetime3> I'm glad you are. 07:20 Guys, I have a message to you from Felix. 07:20 Yes? 07:21 @3primetime3 why don't recommended to august? 07:21 in auguest it contain 120th days for me 07:21 Disney Wikia got attacked by Polish speaking trolls, if they appear, block them as soon as possible. 07:21 Its still too early, Mossy 07:21 <3primetime3> Okay then :) 07:21 <3primetime3> Rose is right. 07:22 @Roseturnip what remaining days left? 07:22 even 120th days 07:22 <3primetime3> Don't count the days you're here. 07:22 The trolls are: Cweluch Polonia, Kuamacz and Slovak Overlord (I know there is written Slovak, but he is trolling in Polish. 07:22 <3primetime3> You'll get it when you stop counting the number of days. 07:22 @3primetime3 Okay! 07:22 Maybe on October 07:22 <3primetime3> Talking about admin, I think we should demote Blackbird. 07:23 Inactive? 07:23 He was inactive. 07:23 And he says he is very busy. 07:23 @Roseturnip On first and second week of October is Busy. 07:23 <3primetime3> That's okay. 07:23 hopefully It have semester close 07:23 <3primetime3> Maybe even end of December. The longer you take, the stronger your application will be. 07:23 <3primetime3> @Rose, if his activity picks up, he can get it back. But I would send Blackbird a message about demotion. 07:24 Maybe 2.5 or 3rd week of October 07:24 Yea I know 07:24 @Roseturnip Just like Immadmad 07:24 <3primetime3> I gave them to Imamadmad, she didn't ask for it. 07:24 What 2.5 week? 07:25 @Roseturnip half of week like between Wednesday to friday 07:25 I have English Camp After Final Exam 07:25 My Final Exam is End of September 07:25 <3primetime3> If you need help with English, I can try my best. 07:25 <3primetime3> English is my mother tongue here. 07:25 Remember in my schoolday is Active on PM 07:26 <3primetime3> Same here. 07:26 if schoolday have holiday like not in weekends I will active 07:26 <Ярослав Дювотов> My mother language is Russian... :S 07:26 monday to friday is schoolday 07:26 someday is holidays too 10:19 o/ Rose is coming here 10:19 Hey Edwin. 10:20 GUESS WHO IS BACK 10:20 We know, Hirrii. 10:21 Welcome back, security camera. :S 10:22 Chaney. 10:22 Yes? 10:22 Any difference of centre and center? 10:23 There is no difference in meaning between center and centre. Center is the preferred spelling in American English, and centre is preferred in varieties of English from outside the U.S. 10:23 I use center, because I am from US. 10:23 But Rose is changing all of those. 10:23 What is he changing? 10:24 From center to centre or? 10:24 yes. 10:24 test 10:24 Because this Wikia uses British English. 10:24 (in articles) 10:25 But unnecessary? 10:25 It's not really unnecessary. 10:49 Hi 10:50 o/ NRM 1469 had an unreasonable nerf to 5 colours. 10:51 1469? 10:52 yes 10:53 Is it just in mobile? 10:53 Test 10:54 If they nerf, why dont nerf 1467? 11:02 I updated 1469 info 11:03 okay 11:07 People on Disney Wikia are such idiots -_- 11:09 They join chat, then there are twelve people on chat, and will they talk? No, apparently they are too busy -_- 11:13 If you want, you can tell them too: http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 11:19 Stupid gabrielaaaaaaa 11:20 So I am stupid, huh? -_- 11:22 I am on chat to TALK. Not to watch how others are on chat and they never talk -_- 11:23 (excludinf 11:23 (excluding the bots)* 11:43 Of course you leave as soon as I PM you -_- 12:19 Hey Storm o/ 12:21 Hi 12:21 Or should I say, ayy lmao 12:24 o/ Bride 12:24 *Brian 12:24 Bride? (rofl) 12:24 XD 12:25 xD 12:26 Bride? (Rofl) 12:26 Sometimes I was thinking something then I typed something that I was thinking XD 12:27 That sounds like a typo I might have made last night lol 12:30 rip Edwin's internet Kappa 12:30 WB 12:30 ayy Rose 12:31 o/ 12:35 Damn 12:35 TRIPLE KILL 12:35 Hi guys 12:35 Hey Rose 12:35 Wat. -_- 12:35 What happened to the undo button? 12:35 Not that his bans need undoing 12:35 It f*cks up sometimes 12:36 Some emoticons are still bust :/ 12:36 Purban's ban ends in 8 days... 12:36 Why? 12:37 Why what? 12:37 What's wrong with Purban? 12:37 He keeps calling Leo "Courtepiss" 12:38 Ok Rose sorry that I undone the edit of center and centre. 12:38 of you editing those 12:38 Oh great -_- 12:38 Hi all. 12:38 I use centre instead of center because centre is british spelling 12:38 Just what we need -_- 12:38 Chaney? 12:39 Currently, we are using "colour" instead of "color" 12:39 Then centralize or centralise? 12:39 "Colour" is also a British spelling 12:39 Why did you unfriend me on Facebook? 12:39 So, I changed it to British spelling for consistency 12:40 Because of your awful behavior, CL. 12:40 Ok lets start this project. 12:40 centralise is British spelling, I think 12:40 CL 12:40 leave Chaney alone FFS -_- 12:40 ^ 12:41 You are older than me, CL... But your behavior... 12:41 Do you know my age? 12:42 Of course. 12:42 Candylover 12:42 dont worry about that 12:42 worry about fixing your behaviour 12:43 Chaney, you are 18, right? 12:43 * ChaneyTheSamurott sighs 12:43 Telling people personal information, are we? -_- 12:43 You know where that gets you 12:44 I am not 18 yet. 12:45 I thought you turned 18 in May. 12:46 May 18, 1999... 12:46 Stop harassing him, 12:46 It's not harrassment, you stupid. 12:47 Is this harrassment, Christopher? 12:48 Don't insult me -_- 12:48 And his name is ChrisTIAN, not ChrisTOPHER. -_- 12:49 Let's not start a drama here :/ 12:49 Rose 12:49 he is the one starting a drama 12:50 (he = CL147) 12:50 ^ 12:51 By the way, where in Slovakia does Felix live? 12:51 Why do you ask? 12:52 Don't give out personal info FFS 12:53 What if he gave permission? 12:53 (Felix 12:53 Candylover 12:53 I don't care if he gave permission, you should say which country people live in 12:53 Okok, lets stop talking those things :/ 12:53 Its his personal info 12:53 Hello 12:53 o/ 12:53 And stop now doing this now 12:53 Olaf, PM. 12:53 I seen 12:53 OK 12:54 We don't share personal info to anyone 12:54 Candylover, if you don't want a shoe in the face, you better stop behaving like a child 12:54 I never do this. I won't share personal info. All are in my user page and are fake. 12:55 So I never do this 12:55 I only tell specific people some personal info 12:55 Yes, only some 12:55 Because when I was in Slovakia (Trnava), I haven't met Felix... 12:56 Stop this behavior now 12:56 Because he run away from you. To... NARNIA. :P 12:56 *ran 12:56 Narnia? 12:56 Yes for you 12:57 Hulu are racists. 12:57 OK 12:58 What? 12:58 Your grammar is racist -_- 12:58 12:58 12:58 Sorry, currently our video library can only be watched from within the United States 12:58 12:58 Hulu is committed to making its content available worldwide. To do so, we must work through a number of legal and business issues, including obtaining international streaming rights. Know that we are working to make this happen and will continue to do so. Given the international background of the Hulu team, we have both a professional and personal interest in bringing Hulu to a global audience. 12:58 You didn't have to copy THAT. 12:58 you can hulu yourself outta here if you keep up your antics @CL147 12:58 IDK if it is Advertisment Chaney. SHoulld be banned or not? 12:59 It is not advertisement. 12:59 If you all have some feuds, please not solve here. 12:59 Talking about Hulu, I was watching Sonic X yesterday on Hulu. :/ 12:59 Oh, I love Sonic. 12:59 :D 12:59 Mario is better than Sonic. 01:00 I was watching some ACI on YouTube yesterday 01:00 Screw you, Sonic is ten million times better than stupid plumber. 01:00 You don't say that to ANYONE -_- 01:00 Especially to a Mario fan -_- 01:01 Am I the only person that finds what CL147 said amusing? 01:01 Please, calm down 01:01 We do not limit one's thinking 01:02 But Candylover, you are disrespecting people who had a different opinion to you 01:02 Calm down please. Another PokeGo Fan appeared again in Chat with the same advertisement AGAIN? Put this in the blacklist please 01:02 Rose, how long? (talking about CL's ban) 01:02 Rosie, they are just idiots, that's that. 01:03 I need to know now 01:03 Don't mention about that, please 01:03 You have to respect other's opinion 01:03 I will check the contributions page for that 01:03 How long? 01:03 ?? 01:03 A week 01:03 Another week... 01:04 So 2 weeks? 01:04 One week first 01:04 Nah, 2 weeks is more reasonable IMO 01:04 He was banned for a week last week. 01:04 Then 2 wikis 01:04 Ah okay 01:04 Edit: 2 weeks please? 01:04 Give him 2 weeks of vacation. 01:04 2 weeks of crying 01:05 I did an error in my writing wikis instead of weeks 01:05 then 2 weeks. 01:05 In your shoes, 2 weeks will be given 01:05 I made a lot of erros last night HM so don't worry about it 01:05 ok 01:06 Sorted to 2 weeks 01:06 If then, a month if again continues 01:06 infinite. 01:06 He is not Emma. 01:07 ew 01:07 Brovo Edwin. Then Ban Dirty foot now 01:07 Now Now Now 01:07 #imtooslow 01:07 Next bans of CL: 01:07 1 month, 3 months, 1 year, infinite. 01:07 Suits good 01:08 Wtf? I was away for a second and a user called... 01:08 dirty foot? (Roflh 01:08 (rofl) 01:08 Sorry it's funny 01:09 But not acceptable 01:09 Better than stinky foot... 01:09 Yes, with not appropriate username so don't end the ban 01:09 UNACCEPTABLE Name. Don't unban Dirty Foot 01:09 we know. 01:10 Yes... 01:10 ...But we need to check the chat for unacceptable usernames 01:12 GOoDyByE 01:13 Who else completed the game like me? :D 01:14 What's the story with Zubex? 01:14 Socking, beating ALL levels with Leethax etc. 01:15 (yes, even Level 1) 01:15 lol 01:15 By the way, I am on my aunt's birthday level (926) 01:16 I'm somewhere around 1450 01:21 PENIS 01:21 PENIS 01:21 PENIS 01:21 PENIS 01:21 PENIS 02:45 Apparently, chat log sometimes didn't log the full chat because I found that there is an missing emotion that TROLL480 did. It is a troll mark 05:50 Oh. 2016 07 31